Cup washers are used in many applications to retain bolts in their assembled positions by means of applying crimps to the cup washer such that interference between the crimps and the bolt prevent rotation of the bolt. Such crimps are applied to the cup washers by means of a hammer and drift. Because the drift may be applied to the cup washer at any location desired by the user, it is not possible to ensure that the crimps will be applied to the cup washer at the desired location(s). Additionally, swinging of the hammer during the crimping process can result in errant hammer blows with possible injury to the operator using the hammer and to the surrounding hardware.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the performance of the cup washer crimping operation.